Blast from the Past And Future
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: Doomsday fix-it and my contribution for the fiftieth anniversary. Four and Sarah travel through the parallel universes to fix a disturbance in time caused by Rose Tyler being sealed in the alternate reality.


**A/N: Happy fiftieth anniversary, ****_Doctor Who_****! Oh, my** **gosh, "The Day of the Doctor" was AMAZING and I absolutely loved that cameo that freaking TOM BAKER had at the very end! I do have to say though, I could have used A LOT more 10/Rose moments than that one small "Bad Wolf" scene. **

**Since I dressed up as a female version of the Fourth Doctor for the fiftieth anniversary (and because he and Sarah Jane are my ultimate dream team (followed immediately by Ten and Rose)) those are the two past Doctor and companions that I decided to use. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blast from the Past... and Future

"ROSE!" The Tenth Doctor screamed, horrified, as he watched, unable to do anything as his precious pink-and-yellow human, his Bad Wolf, was pulled towards the Void, towards hell. Suddenly, her father who was not her father appeared once again and caught her just before she was sucked into the nothingness. The alternate universe's Pete Tyler paused for a moment before pressing the button that would transport him and the girl to safety, but that single moment was long enough for Rose to cast one, final, longing look at him, and her eyes said all that could not be said. And then both were gone.

As soon as she disappeared into the parallel universe, a shockwave blasted out through time and space, causing disturbances in every time period and on nearly every planet in the universe. It also threw off the flight of a certain time travelling blue box, casting both of its occupants to the floor.

"Doctor, what on earth was that?" a young Sarah Jane Smith asked, picking herself up.

"There seems to be some sort of disturbance in time and space," the Fourth Doctor declared, looking at the TARDIS scanners. After a closer look at the information that his machine provided for him, he started a bit. "Seems it involves parallel realms as well. The disturbance revolves around a girl named Rose Tyler. Belongs in this universe, _only_ in this universe, but she somehow ended up in a parallel one. Apparently, neither universe is happy with that arrangement."

"Well, then, shouldn't we do something?" Sarah Jane questioned. "I mean, obviously her disappearance is something that you at least should be worried about, if it causes disturbances in time and space!"

"Yes, well, it's not going to be as simple as us hopping over, picking her up, and bringing her back here!" The Doctor retored. "For one thing, she belongs in the future, early twenty-first century to be exact, and second of all, there are thousands upon thousands of parallel universes. The data isn't very specific about which parallel universe she ended up on."

"Well, if we need to sift through thousands of parallel realities, we'd better get a move on, then," Sarah Jane declared, coming over to stand at his side. "The sooner this disturbance in time and space is fixed, the better, right?"

The Doctor glanced at her before giving her a toothy grin. "Precisely."

It was slow going. They had to spend at least five-and-a-half hours in each universe, scanning for any signs that someone in that universe shouldn't be there. And when they did find someone, they had to chase after the signal to see if it happened to be Rose Tyler. Finally, on their seven thousand, two hundred and thirty-fourth universe, they caught a signal that seemed different than other anomalies that they had found before; this one seemed tainted with the Time Vortex of the true reality. The two chased it down to a beach in Norway.

A blonde girl was on her knees, sobbing out of control. However, as soon as she heard the wooshing sound of the TARDIS coming in to land, her head whipped up, hardly believing that the sound was real. A smile began to grow on her face as the blue box began to materialize a few feet in front of her.

"She certainly seems like she could be Miss Tyler," the Doctor commented, observing her reactions on the scanner. "But there's only one way we're really going to find out." He and the journalist both firmly strode towards the door to face the blonde.

She started a moment at the appearance of the Fourth Doctor, but when she caught sight of his companion, she gasped. "Sarah Jane Smith?" she breathed. "Is that really you?"

"You know me?" the brunette questioned.

The older woman gasped in relief and rushed forward embracing Sarah Jane, and thoroughly confusing Sarah Jane and the Doctor. "In the future," she whispered. "And let me apologize ahead of time for how I act during our first meeting from my point of view." She turned to the man. "And I suppose that you're..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"I'm the Doctor," he responded, tipping his hat slightly with one hand and with the other, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a white paper bag. "Would you like a jelly baby?" The blonde giggled and accepted one of the candies. "I suppose that it's safe to assume that you're Miss Rose Tyler?"

"You've been looking for me?" Rose gasped.

"You're arrival in this universe has cause disturbances across the entirety of space and time back in the true universe." Four explained. "We need you to come back with us to fix it."

A wide grin stretched across Rose's face. "I'm going home." She breathed, repeating it to herself like a mantra, a lifeline.

It took them a little longer to get home than any of them liked, but Rose did have to momentarily return to the hotel that she and her family were staying at so that she could inform them that she was leaving for her proper universe. But, finally, they were underway, and the trip back took much shorter than the trip to find the girl, since all three of the TARDIS occupants, as well as the TARDIS herself, belonged only in one universe.

"Oh, I could kiss you both." Rose sighed, ecstatic. "You, too, old girl," she finished, stroking the white walls of the TARDIS, evoking a pleased hum from the time ship.

"How did you end up in a parallel universe anyway, Rose?" Sarah Jane asked. This obviously put a small damper on Rose's mood and she moved over to the jump seat and sank down onto it.

"The Battle of Canary Wharf." Rose started. "Cybermen leaked over the Void into our universe from the one you rescued me from. You," she turned to the Fourth Doctor, "at least, future you, found a way to suck them into the Void. I was nearly lost, but my father from the parallel world caught me and brought me over."

Sarah Jane, after a moment of pause from hearing the horrors of what had happened, went over to the jump seat, sat down next to her, and draped a comforting arm around the blonde woman's shoulders. "That's horrible, Rose."

Rose smiled at the brunette. "Thank you, Sarah Jane. And thank you, Doctor, for coming to find me."

"We won't be able to remember this, you know." The Doctor informed her. "Meeting you has caused us to find out things about our own personal futures, and that's dangerous. We need a memory trigger from you that you can activate when it's safe again."

Rose smiled. "Meet me on Bad Wolf Bay." She said immediately. "That was where you picked me up - Bad Wolf Bay. So, that's going to be the trigger: 'Meet me on Bad Wolf Bay'."

The Fourth Doctor piloted his TARDIS to the basement/storage room of Canary Wharf, where the present/future TARDIS was being kept, just before the Tenth Doctor and past Rose activated the levers. The pink-and-yellow girl whispered the trigger to both of them as she left and the two past dwellers sealed off the memories of their meeting.

Rose hid in the bowels of her TARDIS while the tragic events of Canary Wharf happened, however, this time, there was no shockwave disturbance in time and space, as it had, technically, been fixed before it even happened. She watched, heartbroken, as the Tenth Doctor nearly drove himself to insanity trying to find a way to breech the gap, only to find out he was only able to send a final message.

She came out of hiding as their message was ending. "Rose Tyler-" the holograph of herself cut off and the real Rose had to clench her teeth to keep herself from crying all over again.

"I love you." The Tenth Doctor finished as he sank to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you," he whispered once again, berating himself that he hadn't had the courage to ever tell her before the cruel universes struck and ripped her away from him.

The Bad Wolf had seen enough. She strode into the console room, knelt down next to him and drew him into a hug. "I love you, too, Doctor."

His head whipped up, nearly hitting her on the chin in the process. She smiled gently at him and stroked his hair. "I'm really here, Doctor. Don't you remember? I told you to meet me on Bad Wolf Bay."

The memories came rushing back to him, how, in his fourth life, he and Sarah Jane had travelled the parellels, searching for the golden goddess now in front of him.

"Oh, Rose," he sighed, surging forward and ensnaring her lips with his own. The girl was caught slightly by surprise, but she eagerly returned the kiss, opening her mouth and caressing his tounge with hers.

"I do have to ask, Doctor," she said when she pulled away, giving her cheeky tongue-in-teeth grin. "What was up with that scarf?"

Naturally, their first trip was to see Sarah Jane so that Rose could trigger her memories as well. The two women had a joyful reunion, but duty soon called for the Doctor and his companion in the form of a bride infected with Huon particles, and it was here, that the Doctor found out the real lingering effects of Bad Wolf: Rose had literally become a goddess of time, one whose power could only be awakened in times of dire need. At first, the Doctor was concerned, but when he discovered that this power would not kill his precious girl (rather, it extended her lifespan indefinitely), he simply decided to let it go. After all, because of Bad Wolf, he was now able to spend the rest of his lives, all of them, with Rose. And what could possibly be more constant than the Doctor and Rose Tyler? The Doctor and Rose Tyler running together and in the TARDIS... as it should always be.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if Four seems a little out of character, he is so hard to write! He's easily one of the more eccentric Doctors, and while I'm slightly eccentric myself, I'm nowhere near as eccentric as he is. The beginning was easy to write, the second half? Not so much.**


End file.
